


Slate and Shale

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established couple, M/M, No Angst, all happy, domestic pornography, pure unfiltered sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: Sometimes the best memories are made right at home, not someplace far and away.
Relationships: Marco Bodt/Jean Kirschstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Slate and Shale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This story is brought to you by an entirely self-indulgent need to have something cute and good on this day. I hope you enjoy it. :)

They don’t turn the air on until it’s just too stiflingly hot any other way. It’s a late June evening, the world sticky with humidity, and when Marco pulls Jean close he can smell the fresh air on his skin.

A breeze sneaks through the door and tickles Jean's neck, and he shivers. Marco smiles and wraps his arms around him, so ridiculously in love, more than willing to admit it to anyone who asks.

The house is a work in progress, and probably will be for a long time to come. That’s how it’s been for nearly a year at this point. Back when Marco decided to go out on a limb and buy a tired old Victorian that promised to one day match the description of the home the two of them had built up in their heads.

Oceanside shake siding, and flagstone walkways had been the initial endeavors. They’d been given the keys at the turn of the season, and Jean had insisted they detail the exterior so they’d have a visual reminder to push them along. Something to keep the projects going during the more frigid of those waterfront months.

Marco had obliged, choosing the entryway and downstairs flooring as their tasks for autumn. Winter had come while they continued to work, the two of them pushing toward the back of the house the entire way. Spring had come and the windows raised up, which kept the air circulating whenever either of them needed to step back inside for a break.

The back veranda would soon be finished, from where they might entertain friends, and where they would often settle and observe how their garden would hopefully be good and decide to grow.

But for now, they catch the breeze coming through their front door. Jean wraps his arms around Marco’s neck, leans into him weary but happy.

“You smell good.” He mutters, playing with the curls at the back of Marco’s neck.

“Oh yeah?” Marco hums around a smile, swaying them back and forth. “And what do I smell like?”

“Like you. Hard work and sweat and freckles.”

Marco chuckles at that. Gently squeezes Jean’s hips while listening to the sound of waves crashing against the slate shore of a nearby beach.

“Wanna marry you right here.” Marco whispers into his ear, savoring the way Jean’s whole body stands at attention. He pulls Jean against his chest and buries his nose in sawdust-infused hair.

“Do you now?” Jean smirks, but oh how his heart pounds.

“Mhm.” Calloused hands pry open one of Jean’s, where a ring tentatively awaits at the tip of nervous fingers. “And every time either of us walks through that door, we’ll remember everything that’s started right here.”

Jean stutters around a little laugh. “I want that.”

“Yeah?” Marco exhales. Despite their love, despite their walk-through-fire brand of devotion and every grand gesture, he’s been so worried and unsure. “You do?”

But Jean simply laughs at him, and slides the ring the rest of the way onto his finger. With that, Marco forgoes anymore words, and kisses Jean’s knuckles instead.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon [this picture](https://sidebraids.tumblr.com/post/170926776121), and thus a tiny fic was born.


End file.
